1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-in-water (O/W) emulsion containing no surfactant. This emulsion is preferably in the form of a cream or a milk, which is white or colored and intended especially for the cosmetic treatment of the skin (body, face, etc.) and/or the hair. This cream may also be used as a make-up, a make-up remover or may serve as a dermatological treatment composition for the skin and/or the hair.
2. Discussion of the Background
For various reasons including their great comfort during use and their coolness, oil-in-water emulsions are widely employed today in the cosmetic and dermatological fields. These emulsions comprise an oily phase dispersed in an aqueous phase and one or more surfactants which stabilize the dispersion obtained. They have the disadvantage, however, of containing surfactants: it is well known that surfactants irritate the skin. Attempts are therefore increasingly being made to get rid of them.
Furthermore, the presence of surfactants in most cases requires the manufacture of the emulsion with heating, and this appreciably limits the nature of the active substances to be introduced into the emulsion. In particular, this process rules out the use of heat-sensitive active substances.
There is therefore a continuing need for an O/W emulsion which does not exhibit the disadvantages of those known so far and, in particular, one containing no surfactant.